Inugami And A Vampire
by Aly1992
Summary: In progress for now.
1. A First Year No Second Year

_Yes, I realize I'm writing like 5 stories at once but that's how I am. I hope you enjoy this Rosario Vampire fic. _

* * *

Takai wandered to the main entrance of Yokai Academy only to be unable to enter due to the mass of other first year girls swarming their seniors. She scoffed, watching the girls go between the young witch and the succubus that joined school just a year earlier. And then the infamous yoki onna appeared at the first year girls split into three groups to adore them all. Takai ran her fingers through her long black hair and rolled her eyes. This wasn't quite the time for all this to be going on, she had to get to class and so did all the other girls. Either they hadn't realized that yet or they were just too infatuated with their seniors to move an inch. And then it happened, all three groups of girls ran past her and knocked her to the ground.

She cursed as she pushed herself up, her eyes going red with anger before she quickly calmed herself and kept her normal human appearance. She brushed the dirt off of her skirt and continued into Yokai Academy, finally free of those mobs that encircled the second year students. Not long after entering the hallways she was stopped by one of the teachers.

"Shou-san," they called to her, stopping her in the center of the hallway. "I've been trying to find you," she brushed a few hairs from her face. "Because of the exams you passed last year you're going to be going to a second year's homeroom." She smiled at Takai and and motioned her forward. "Nekonome-sama will be your teacher," the teacher led her to the classroom and Takai bowed gratefully.

"Thank you very much," she spoke rather quickly before completely entering the classroom. _A cat?! _She thought to herself, _Nekonome sama is a cat?! _"Good morning Nekonome-sama," when the teachers hand brushed her shoulder she snarled and the whole class looked curious. She shrugged off the teacher's hand and glanced around the classroom, smelling a human's scent.

"Aono-san, Akashiya-san, would you two please get the extra desk in the back of the classroom and put it behind you. Shou-san will seet there," Nekonome smiled and turned to begin her lesson.

**A half hour later**

"An so does anyone know why this other suggests that cats and dogs will never get along?" Nekonome turned to see if anyone in the class would answer the question. She smiled when she saw the raised hand, "Shou-san, already answering questions."

"Yes Nekonome-sama," she stood, knowing full well her reasons why cats and dogs couldn't get along. "According to the authors here felines were more miscievous and untamable creatures while the noble and loyal canine detests the cat's chaotic attitude." She took a deep breath, glancing to the students around her before continuing. "The author suggests that because of these differences a cat and dog will never connect to make a friendship or even peace, hence they will never get along for those reasons." She sat down after finishing, "accursed cats anyway," she mumbled beneath her breath.

"Perfectly correction," Nekonome said, before turning back to the board and scrawling some more things about the cats in the story. Takai simply let herself drown in her thoughts through the story, ignoring the obviously biased thoughts of the teacher.

She scribbled some notes into her paper during the lecture, but nothing more, just what she needed to know for studying. Then there was Aono san, asking questions that every student at Yokai should have known. That made her curious, and the fact he smelled human made her even more curious. It reminded her of the fake sorcerer she had once called master and eventually turning on him. In the end he was merely a weak human that could be dealt with by a single bite. She glanced to the clock, having wasted another hour thinking on those subjects. Nekonome halted her writing and turned back to the class after closing her book.

"Remember students, if you're not in one already, each and every club will be recruiting today. Join a club and have fun!" She exclaimed the last with a meow before allowing the students to leave. Takai was one of the first out the door.

"Tsukune-san, I got another letter," Akashiya san turned to the boy that smelled human. "Tsukune-san, what should I do?"

"It's ok Moka-san," so her name was Moka? Takai made a mental note of their names and walked a bit faster.

"Excuse me, Moka-san, Tsukune-san," she interrupted them, "I couldn't help but notice something particularly wrong with Tsukune-san." They both looked at her with wide eyes and she scoffed. "He's human," she pointed out blandly, "definitely human." She leaned forward, sniffing the air around him. "You smell like my old master, weak and certainly not a monster." She pressed in even closer and licked his cheek, "Yes, human. Does anyone else know?" She looked to Moka, and then back to Tsukune.

"He's uh...no he's a....he's not a human," Moka stumbled over her words, running her fingers through her hair.

"I don't care," Takai said once again in a bland tone. She shrugged, turning on the balls of her feet. "I won't be telling anyone, it doesn't matter after all." She headed out of the main entrance, leaving Moka and Tsukune in shock. She decided quickly that a short walk before deciding a club to participate in would be a good idea so she headed off the actual school grounds. Much to her dismay she wasn't alone.

"You're the new student huh?" A low voice called out, followed by the sound of a fist against a palm. "Just what do you think you're doing entering class without learning who to respect?"

She waved him off, "You don't seem like the type I should respect, you're all brawn and rather insulting to monsters."

"Wha-What did you just say?" He shouted, chasing after her. "You bitch get back here!"

She turned and caught his fist, eyes turning completely red and markings appearing on her face and arms. "If you're going to intimidate someone, or outright attack them make sure you use your true form, not that weak human form we all use." As if he had taken that as an order he changed into his true form, which really wasn't impressive to Takai. A mixed breed, shoving his weight around just to get some attention. She twisted his hand until his wrist threatened to break. "You don't even dare attempting something like that on an Inugami, do you understand?" Her nails became more like claws, digging into his hand. Blood dripped over her fingers and down her arm, "do you understand?" She pressed the question, also increasing the pressure from her hand.

"Y-y-yes!" He shouted, "I understand just let go of me!" He squirmed like a rat caught in a trap and it make Takai smile. Every student like him had to learn their place eventually, she was merely contented that she could assist that in moving along.

As he ran off she lifted her arm to her lips, licking off the blood with some vigor. It fed her violent nature, just like a dog given blood will innately fight as it grows. She then made sure she returned to looking completely normal, no markings, her blue eyes returning, and not a single black hair that appeared white. She grinned as she followed the trail that student had run down. Her walk apparently over she had to find some sort of club to join, even if she didn't really want to. With her curiousity piqued finding out which club Moka and Tsukune were in would likely be beneficial. Upon entering the walkway with all the club's booths she noticed one in particular.

"Excuse me, Kuruno-san right?" She pointed one of the women passing out newspapers. "Is Tsukune-san in this club?"

"How dare you speak of Tsukune-san that way!" She shouted, forming a death glare at Takai.

"It was a simple question," she pointed out, turning to the other person there.

"Yes, he is," the girl smiled, "why?"

"I would like to join, merely to pass out the papers if nothing else." She eyed the papers for a moment, "may I see those?"

The little witch handed them over with a smile and was nearly hit by Kuruno. Takai shook her head as she turned, "Newspaper club here, get your newspapers!" Takai shouted, with a bit of a smirk she look at the lack of people wanting one. She turned that smirk into a scowl and was instantly encircled with people. Intimidation always seemed to work better than anything else to get people's attention. "There you are, the last one." She turned back to Kuruno and the witch, "so may I join?"

"Yes!" The witch nearly screamed, while Kurono turned and smacked her upside the head.

They began to argue as Takai walked away, knowing full well she was already in if she wanted it or not at this point.

* * *

_There we are, chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed that introduction of Takai to most of the others. _

_Inugami: A yokai capable of changing into a wolf with some elemental magic ability. They are created by humans trying to be sorcerers and sorcerers alike. A dog is starved with meat placed just out of reach and as the dog dies the Inugami spirit is fed, in hopes that it will be a tamed pet for its master to control. Most turn on their masters and learn how to change into a human form, retaining canine characteristics and personalities while seeming utterly human. It's said only groups of powerful sorcerers and powerful S-ranked yokai can defeat them. _


	2. The Snow Lady's Eyes

_Chapter 2, I hope you all enjoy this. As to the reviews thank you very much. Also the pairing was supposed to be Takai and Moka, but after writing a bit I decided Mizore and Takai would get along better. You know it's gonna majorly cut down on my hatemail too. But seriously I had this all planned out to be a Moka thing...it's not working out that way in the end. But ENJOY! Reviews appreciated. :)_

* * *

**The Newspaper Clubroom**

Takai sat in the corner of the clubroom, simply watching the members interact with each other. Kuruno and the little witch were arguing subjects for the next stories in the paper. All the while Gin, the club's president, was talking about his new pictures that she was sure were indecent. But her gaze was on the two trying to remain away from the arguments, more particularly her gaze was on Moka. What was past that shy stance and gentle smile? The rumors she heard was that Moka was a vampire, at least by three very annoying men in pink jackets. They wouldn't stop shouting about their idol, about the vampire Moka-san as they said.

Two blindingly blue eyes peaked at her from in front of the table she was sitting at, "Are you staring at Tsukune-san?"

Takai narrowed her gaze, "No I'm not," she said plainly as she pushed herself up from her seat.

"Because Tsukune-san is mine," she said as she stood as well. With her glare it was suddenly cold, but only the others in the room seemed to notice, Takai was completely unaffected.

"He appears to be Moka-san's at the moment," she pointed out, motioning to the others. A low growl escaped her lips, "Nekonome-sama is coming," she announced, glancing to the door. When Nekonome entered the clubroom Takai swiftly made her way out of the clubroom, nearly growling with every step. "Good bye, Nekonome-sama," she bowed low and attempted to hold her breath on the way out. Perhaps fortunately her reaction to Nekonome entering the clubroom seemed to catch Tsukune and Moka's attention.

"Shou-san," Moka caught up with her, "is something wrong?"

"You can call me Takai-san," she slowed her pace so that the two of them could easily keep up with her. "Nothing is wrong Moka-san."

"But you reacted to Nekonome-sama coming into the clubroom like it was a bad thing," Tsukune added. "Did you and Nekonome-sama and you get into an argument or something?"

"No, nothing like that," she shook her head, sighing heavily. "Needless to say we have a natural aversion to each other, or more like I have a natural aversion to her."

"Hey new girl!" Someone shouted behind them and Takai stopped dead in her tracks. "Yeah, I'm talking to you! What the hell do you think you did to my brother last night?" She heard rushed footsteps and then a large hand fell on her shoulder. "You should learn your place in this school."

"Don't pick on her," Tsukune shouted back, "just because she's a new person to school doesn't mean you have to be so rude!" Tsukune failed miserably in trying to pull his hand away. "Let. Go. Of. Her."

Takai just scoffed, placing her fingertips to the student's hand and invoking her claws. He let go with a whimper and ran the other way, screaming things about her breaking the rules and what not. She simply began licking the bits of blood from her fingertips with a grin. As she swirled her tongue over her thumb Tsukune and Moka had begun to stare.

"What?" She mumbled, "did I do something wrong?" She shrugged and finished licking her thumb.

"N-no," Tsukune said shakily. _Could she be another vampire, licking up blood like that? _He looked suddenly nervous, rubbing the back of the neck with his hand and stumbling over trying to say something. "A-are y-you a va-va-vampire?" He finally asked. _I want to keep my blood..._

"Revealing your identity in Yokai Academy is against the rules," she stated simply, "but I'm obviously not a vampire."

"Obviously?" Tsukune questioned.

"You're a human and I haven't tried to suck your blood now have I?" She crossed her arms over her stomach, "I suppose if either of you guess correctly I can tell you but not before then." _Unless more students like those brothers come about, _she thought, _if this continues they'll see me before long. _She pointed to Moka, "do I appear to be like her in the first place?"

They both shared a glance before sighing heavily, "Let's just leave her alone Tsukune-san."

Takai bowed low to Moka, "Thank you Moka-san." She recieved a wide eyed stare from Moka before starting off in the direction for gym class.

She was stopped in the hall again, by yet another person of the newspaper club. "Why are you hanging around Tsukune-san?" Kuruno said angrily, her glare like daggers.

Takai shrugged, "It doesn't matter, I was just curious about him."

"Well Tsukune-san is my destined one, so you better not touch him!" _Yet another person obsessed with Tsukune-san? _Takai questioned in her mind, _what is so special about this human? _

"No he's mine!" The little witch argued.

"I will have him before both of you," and there was the snow lady that had been staring at Takai.

Takai shrugged again and took advantage of the chaos by walking off to gym class. More often than not people just seemed to not notice her, which she liked but those constant pauses in the hall were annoying her. She stopped at the gym door, peering in to see if anyone else had come to class yet. Fortunately the gym was empty, and when she entered the changing room that was too. She moved over to the locker she had been given, supposed to be for first years in gym but she had been able to keep it. At least that remained normal from orientation.

"Hello Shou-san, early aren't you?"

"Kotsubo-sama," she half shouted, "what are you doing here?"

"Well I am the gym teacher, what are you doing here so early?" He leaned against the lockers.

"Gym starts in a few minutes," she explained, opening her locker. "I prefer to change -alone- Kotsubo-sama." She took her clothes from the locker, "please Kutsubo-sama, with the utmost respect, leave the changing room now." She added a growl at the end to emphasize her point, and although he didn't seem affected he left the changing room.

She turned on the balls of her feet, after feeling the room tempature drop several degrees. "Is Kutsubo-sama gone?" The snow lady's quiet voice met Takai's ears. "I hate him."

"He's gone," Takai sighed, supposing that changing in front of the snow lady wasn't too bad.

"Good," she simply said, moving to the locker just beside Takai's. "Shou-san right?"

"Yes, but you can call me Takai-san if you prefer." She began pulling off her shirt to change into the school gym uniform.

"Ok Takai-san," she began, "is it alright if I make it colder in here?"

"Go ahead," Takai muttered after pulling off her shirt. "I can take the cold, no I prefer the cold." She flexed every muscle, making sure the sitting in class hadn't made any stiff.

"Those are strange markings," she commented after looking at Takai's back, pulling off her own shirt to change.

"Ignore them," she bit out, pulling on her gym shirt and then quickly changing her bottoms. However, she found herself lingering in the cold next to one of the lockers. The metal was even colder than the air had become and she loved it. _Don't start panting or anything too dog like now Takai, keep it together. _She reprimanded herself, "I'll see you on the track."

"My name is Mizore," she said quietly.

"Mizore-san," she bowed low, "it was nice to meet you." She left the changing room and glanced around the gym, students were arriving and would be heading to the changing room. She ignored the stares from them and jogged out to the track. _Get a hold of yourself, now Takai, calm down. _She ran her fingers through her black hair, finding some of the strands to be white in it. She focused and they returned to black. _What the hell are you doing Takai?! _

She started running around the track, keeping a quick pace easily thanks to her actual form. _Just run and take your mind off of Mizore-san. Off of the pale skin, and light brilliant hair, andthose amazingly beautiful blue eyes. _

* * *

**_Thank you for the reviews, Knight-Bishop and Unclejoex3. Special thanks for being my first reviews._**

**_Super special thanks to El, without him I probably wouldn't have written this bit of fiction. _**

**_Oh my...I forgot in the first chapter. I do not own Rosario Vampire, if I did there would be more yuri. _**


	3. The Crush Of Panic

_I hope you all enjoyed the last one. And I'd like to give a bit more detail on an Inugami, which is what Takai happens to be.  
Inugamis are wolf yokais with minor ice abilities, well they can have fire too but because she's going to be with Mizore hers is ice, also superior speed and strength. They have amazing stamina and are slightly stronger counterparts to Kitsunes. Guess what the guy was that almost killed Tsukune, yup a Kitsune. Their wolf form is completely white with red eyes and blood red markings over their bodies, mostly face, back, and legs. Hence the reason Mizore saw interesting marks on Takai's back. Ok well, now you can just read. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_Takai stopped on one side of the track, watching the other girls in the class make their way to the track. She folded her hands behind her head and leaned against one of the trees bordering it. She inhaled deeply and smirked as she turned around. With very quick movements she caught someone by the back of the shirt collar and tugged them around to the front of the tree. She shook her head when she saw who it was.

"Where are you going Mizore-san?"

"Gym is too hot," she pointed out, and removed the lollipop from her mouth. She used it to point at Kutsubo, "and I hate him." She returned the lollipop to her mouth and broke free of Takai's grasp.

Takai grinned, "I know you're good at following people," she began, stepping behind the tree as well. "But if you're going to avoid someone there's no better person than me to help you."

"I don't need your help," Mizore said lightly, beginning to walk into the forest.

"If you don't need my help you should turn to your left." Takai turned around as Mizore followed her instructions, "hello Kutsubo-sama," Takai bowed. _At least I'm feeling somewhat helpful today, or maybe it's just that girl. _She thought to herself, "I'm sorry, I almost changed into my true form and didn't want the others to see me." She faked nervousness and ran her fingers throuh her hair. "See?" She pointed out several strands of white hair mixed with the black.

"Alright, get yourself together and get back on the track, it's an important day." He turned and jogged off back towards the rest of the class.

"See Mizore-san," Takai began, taking several steps past where Mizore had turned and then turning right. "You could use some help when avoiding a teacher."

"How did you know I was here, you weren't even looking when I moved?"

She shrugged, "Maybe I turned around for a moment, maybe you made a sound. Whatever the reason was I found out you were here and I also knew that Kutsubo-sama was coming." She shrugged, "but by keeping him from noticing you I ended up showing that I was actually here. So I have to get to class, I'll see you in homeroom Mizore-san." She bowed a bit and rolled her eyes as she turned around. _Stupid, revealing yourself to Kutsubo-sama just to let Mizore skip gym. Don't you think anymore? _She jogged back to the track just as Kutsubo was checking attendance.

"Everyone welcome Shou-san," he began, "she's a new student to Yokai Academy, so play fair." Takai bowed to the class at his introduction. "Ok, first we'll be testing sprints, and then jumps. Shou-san you can start off the sprints, one hundred then two hundred meters." She shrugged, stepping lazily up to the mark. She didn't even bother to get into the usual ready position others would have. She could run fast and she knew it, there was no advantage to any position. "Three, two, one, and go!" Kutsubo shouted and she began. He blinked at his stopwatch, "one second and two tenths of a second," he called out.

Students rushed to her, surrounding her with applause and congratulations. "What's the big deal about that time?" She shouted, trying to get past the crush of students.

"It's a whole half second under the school record, Gin-san is going to be so mad!" Someone in the crowd shouted. "That's right! She beat Gin-san's record!"

Takai pushed her way out of the group of students and stomped her way over to Kutsubo, "Kutsubo-sama, do you want me to do the two hundred now?"

He nodded, "Everyone off the track! I know she set a school record, but clear the way for her next test!" It took a while of him shouting and walking over the track, even threatening with sorts of punishments before the track was cleared. "Two hundred meters," he shouted, "three, two, one, and go!" He blinked hard, "two seconds and forty four tenths." As he called out the time everyone started pouring in and nearly crushed her again.

She growled low, "Get the hell away from me!" Finally screaming and giving up on attempting to be kind she pressed her way out of crowd. She nearly shoved Kutsubo even, growling the entire way and trying to get herself to settle down. She knew her hair was changing already, her canines becoming longer. "Get away," she shouted again, running toward the forest.

She collapsed against a tree, pulling her knees to her chest as she focused on returning to normal and getting her breathing under control. She never liked attention like that, it always scared her. She shook violently and tears escaped her. One of them froze as it hit the ground and she looked up.

"Mi-Mizore-san," she stammered out. "Why are you here?"

"I understand," she said simply, "no one understands do they?"

She shook her head, forcing herself to stop crying and shaking. "It doesn't matter," she clenched her fists. "Thank you for saying that you understand though, Mizore-san." She pushed herself up, bowing her head, "I apologize for worrying Mizore-san." She mumbled to herself and decided to move deeper into the forest. No one needed to see her like this, no one would see her weakness.

She scented the air and returned to sitting with her knees pulled to her chest.

* * *

_**-A Flashback- **(A little background shall we.)_

Takai wandered blindly through a forest, blood dripping from her arms and back. A vicious wound curled around her wrist, lacerations covering her shoulders and lower back. She was half stumbling now, losing too much blood and trying too hard to get away.

"Turn," a voice came from her left, "change into your true self!"

"Yes, turn Takai-san," from her right now. "Turn and be like us!"

"Turn, child, change!" A louder voice from behind her.

"No," she screamed, "I won't give you the satisfaction!" She began to cry, collapsing to the ground. "No one gets that satisfaction!" She slammed her fists against the ground and finally fully collapsed. Vision hazed, she saw the figures circling her. They were no longer the human like forms that she had been speaking with earlier that day. Now they were wolfs, red swirling markings covering their white fur. They growled and bared their teeth. "Get away from me!"

It almost seemed like they snickered, pressing closer and attacking. They reopened every wound, made new ones, ran her body to the brink of death. Still she remained conscious, trying to keep herself from doing anything she had told them she wouldn't. She screamed as the licked the wounds, lapping up her blood like it was some divine nectar.

They howled, and then everything went black...

* * *

_**I am going to tell you the meaning to Takai's name now.  
So her name is Shou Takai. Shou: Is Japanese for destroy, or destruction. It's pretty much foreshadowing for the future.  
Takai: Means death, and you'll find out why I chose that word.  
Pretty scary name when you think about it huh?**_

_**By the way, Tsukune means: Chicken.  
**_


	4. Ice And Pain

_That flashback was a bit rough, I know. But I'll make Takai all better eventually. Enjoy this next chapter, and thank you my loyal fans for reading this story. I love the reviews and I absolutely adore that you like this story. If I mess up on something please tell me! *hugs you all*_

_

* * *

_**Back In Homeroom**

"Now continuing the thoughts on the abilities of cats and dogs to get along, it goes with the everyday..."

Takai zoned out from the lecture, her eyes going to Mizore and Moka in the seats close to her. She tapped her fingers against the desk in a constant rhythmic pattern. Mizore was playing with the lollipop in her mouth, Moka taking notes intently. A vampire and ice lady that had connections to each other, if Moka really was a vampire. The she glanced to Tsukune, they had connections to him as well. He was definitely human, and something in her was beginning to draw her to him. It didn't matter how much she hated it, or how much she wanted to ignore it. Her innate nature to be draw to people alike her master was going to pull her in until she did something about it. She knew exactly what she had to do.

"Ok students," Nekonome seemed oddly excited, like she had taken some sort of drug in the few seconds she was waiting for students to take notes. She practically jumped as she talked, "tomorrow is the first track meet. And we have an announcement about a very student in our class!" She pointed to Takai, "Shou-san has set a new record for the sprints!" She smiled widely, "meow, everyone give her a big round of applause!"

Takai sunk down in her chair, not wanting the attention that she had worked so hard to get away from before. Applause did sound in the room, and people stood to move towards Takai. She bowed her head and tried not to think about the people starting to surround her.

"Give her your congratulations and then go ahead and return to the dorms, or whatever you wish. Remember to be back inside before long to get ready for the track meet, meow." She showed some excitement and then turned to cleaning up around her desk.

"Tsukune-san," Takai whispered, only trying to reach him with her voice. "Meet me near the bus stop as soon as you can get away from everyone." She stopped there, standing and getting away from the crowd in silence. That left Tsukune to wonder why Takai had asked them that. She nearly ran away from the crowd to get to the bus stop. She started to pace around in front of the bus stop, waiting for Tsukune.

**Two Hours Later**

"You're finally here," Takai muttered, "why did it take you so long to get here Tsukune-san?"

He laughed nervously, "It's hard to get away from the others." He rubbed his neck and stared at her, "so what's the problem? Anything I can help with?"

"Yes," she said quietly, shrugging out of her jacket. "You remind me of my master quite a bit Tsukune-san," she set her jacket on the ground beside her, moving to slide her shirt off. "Former master, and I can't have that, not now." She stepped out of the skirt used for the school uniform and turned towards him.

He was staring at the near naked Takai, eyes wide. She started to change. Her mouth and nose elongated, changing into a canine muzzle. Her teeth changed into fangs capable of breaking bone. Her hair changd to white and fur moved over he entire body. The red markings on her back moved elsewhere, changing and marking her face, back, and legs. She snarled at Tsukune, running at him and knocking him to the ground.

_The only way to stop this is to kill him, _she talked to herself in her mind. _He is just like the people that tortured you into life, and tried to kill you after it. Destroy him, rip his throat out! _She jumped back, coming face to face with Moka.

"Moka-san," Tsukune shouted, pushing himself up. "Th-that's..." he pointed at the inugami.

Kuruno and that little witch sooned joined them and Takai shifted low on her paws, growling menacingly. She kept her eyes more on the succubus, watching the claws and wings. She leaned her head down low, shifting her gaze between the little witch and Kuruno. _The witch, the weakness, _her mouth showed a canine smirk that had Moka worried but no one else seemed to notice. She pushed herself forward, but when she got to the witch her jaws only caught the side of the witch's shirt. It was enough though, Takai being able to drag the witch back a relieve her of that magic wand.

"Yukari-san," Tsukune yelled, lunging towards her.

He was stopped by Kuruno, "Tsukune-san, you can't do this. Leave it to us," she extended her claws and narrowed he gaze to Takai.

"Yes, leave it to us," Mizore was there now. Takai released the little witch, backing away. She didn't want to have to hurt Mizore, or Moka for that matter.

She kept her head down, growling defensively as she made her way back to her clothing. She gathered her clothes in her jaws, keeping her eyes mostly on the succubus that seemed to really want to kill her. When she turned to run there was no use, her back paws frozen to the ground. When she attempted to get her back paws free her front paws joined them in ice fetters. In an attempt to get her front paws free she tore them against the sharp ice. She whimpered as they approached her. When they got too close she snapped her jaws together, warning them to stand back. All except Mizore, she seemed like the only one that didn't really want to hurt Takai.

Takai bowed her head and kept whimpering as Mizore's hand came closer. Ice cold fingers trailed over her fur, settling behind her ears. Takai nuzzled her hand, still whimpering slightly. She tried to get her paws free again, showing Mizore that she wished it. Mizore ended up freeing her, taking her time. Takai ran the instant she could.

_That was weak, Takai, _she thought to herself. _You could have defeated them, even with the ice lady's powers there too. You should learn. _

She stopped dead in her tracks, the last spot before the dorms that she could change. She returned to her human form as fast as she could, nearly collapsing as she dropped her clothes. Her gaze focused on her wrists, where Mizore's ice had torn into her skin. That would give her away in class, if she didn't do something about it. _Simply weak, Takai. _

She dragged on her clothes, trudging her way to the dorm. She didn't even make it to the door, collapsing at the edge of the forest path. Changing took a lot out of her, but with that coupled with injuring her legs an arms she couldn't walk anymore.

* * *

_**Yeah, so I injured her a bit. Don't hate me for it.**_

Don't worry, she'll be alright. I promise.

_**Thank you for the reviews people. And yes Takai is a lesbian. I do a lot of yuri femslashing stuff. It's an obsession of mine. Every one of my fictions have that in it.  
**_


	5. Flesh And Lust

_Well here we are with another chapter of Inugami And A Vampire!  
I hope you all like this one. I wonder what I'm going to do with  
Takai now hmmm? Thank you all my loyal fans! *hugs to all*_

_

* * *

_**The Forest's Border**

A feminine scream registered to Takai's senses, but everything else seemed to be a blur. She blinked hard several times, trying to get the land around her into focus. What she saw first made her stumbled backwards, before she could even get to her feet. A growl made its way past her lips before she could stop it.

"N-Nekonome-sama," she stammered out, falling back to the ground.

"Gin-san," Nekonome shouted, and nearly immediately there was Gin, ready to help in any way he could. "Get her to the infirmary!" She raised her finger in the air, "Aono-san, Akashiya-san," Tsukune, why did the cat have to call over Tsukune? "Help Gin-san take Shou-san to the infirmary!"

"I'll take her," that near silent voice sounded behind me, a freezing hand landing soft on my shoulder. "I think I can manage alone." Tsukune and Moka looked at each other and then bowed to everyone. "Really Nekonome-sama," she spoke gently. It took a few more stares between them, and a glare to Gin before the others would leave. "Takai-san," she said gently.

"Mizore-san," I accepted her hand to stand, wincing as the wounds on my wrist were stressed. "Th-thank you."

"You tried to kill Tsukune-kun," she said bluntly, something like a glare on set on her features. "That's why you have those marks on your wrists, I gave them to you."

Takai bowed her head, pushing herself away from Mizore. "You wouldn't understand," she muttered, stumbling forward. Mizore caught her just before she fell, "get away from me!" Takai jerked away from her, falling on her hands and knees. She hadn't thought about Mizore's reaction to all of this, and already she'd formed a sort of bond with the ice lady. The marvelous yuki onna that captured her attention. "You can hate me or care about me, you can't do both!"

"Takai..." Mizore paused, returning her grasp on Takai. "Chan," she smiled ever so slightly. "I'm sure you have an explanation about Tsukune-kun."

_Chan, _she thought hard, _why address me that way? _She turned her gaze to Mizore, "What about me trying to kill Tsukune-san?" It sounded too blunt even to her ears. "Shouldn't you hate me right now?"

"You stopped the instant I arrived," Mizore whispered, pulling Takai's arm over her shoulders. "I wated to be able to ask you why."

"B-because of my old master," Takai bowed her head, before glancing back to Mizore.

"You're an inugami right?" Takai nodded in a silent answer. "So you were tortured into existence," Mizore gave a small smile. "I understand pain and lonliness." She pushed open the front doors with her free hand, taking on most of Takai's weight. "We understand each other."

Takai smiled thinly, "I guess we do."

_**Let's Flash To Another Character I Made In Here A Carnessum (Flesh Devourer)**_

Aiyoku lifted another handful of blood soaked flesh to her mouth, pitch black eyes glancing around her surroundings with a psychotic expression. She dropped the last handful, wiping a smear of blood from her lips with the back of her hand. Blood dripped from her fingertips and she raised her head to scent the air. Year ago she had been set free on Yokai Academy's grounds to keep humans from getting through. By her senses she had missed one, but he was no longer fully human. An evil grin came over her lips and she leapt forward on all fours. She raised an arm, catching a low tree branch with her hand and swinging onto it.

She let out a low hiss, "Human," she licked the remaining blood from her fingers as she imagined having his there instead. Fresh warm blood instead of the cold sticky mess on her hands. His muscle and flesh torn apart by her hands, sliding down her throat. She licked her lips with those thoughts making her body shiver. "Mmm," she smirked and dropped down. "Human," she whispered again, unbearably close to his neck. She leaned forward and made a small bite on his neck, jumping out of sight before he could do anything about it. She held onto the branch with one hand and removed the small piece of flesh from her teeth. She savored it with small nibbles, licking up ever tiny drop of blood.

With the final drop of blood she was left craving more. She leaned back, hanging onto the branch with one hand. _I will have your flesh human, I will! _She ran her tongue along her lips. _I always get my craving, no matter how many I have to devour to get there. _She started to laugh, dropping to the ground on all fours. She raised her upper body, hunching over while her body shook with laughter. She dropped back to all fours, returning back to her branches.

_You are here to keep humans away. _A voice ran through her mind, the one she always heard. _Kill him immediately, we cannot have him polluting our own kind. Kill him!_

_**Back To Takai**_

Takai watched closely as her wrists and ankles were bandaged, Mizore hiding somewhere the whole time. She couldn't help but smile at the quick relationship between the two of them. Once the nurse was gone Takai smirked, Mizore hiding behind her.

"I'm fine now Mizore-san," she didn't bother to turn around.

"How did you know I was here?"

Takai pointed to her nose, "I'm technically a dog remember?" She rolled her eyes and turned to Mizore. She inhaled sharply when she realized how close they were. Sure she acknowledged that Mizore was instantly aesthetically pleasing, but with her so close... Something hit her, thoughts that she didn't expect to have. Like how closing that barely half inch gap between their lips might be fun. Or how the yuki onna might taste under this surprising situation. The length of time with them staying in that exact same position.

Finally Takai pulled back, her fingers running through her long dark hair. Her body shook with nervousness. Mizore didn't seem affected as she simply took a step back.

"I'll see you in the newspaper clubroom," she said lightly, heading out the door.

Takai let herself fall back on the bed, slamming her head back into the pillow. _Stupid, _she yelled in her head, but still there were those thoughts. _Just stupid! _That pale skin and incredibly sweet scent. _Shut up you stupid thoughts!_

* * *

_Yeah I know that Aiyoku is insane, she's written that way. She was a human, killed through extreme torture and turned into this flesh eating monster. She still looks human, and here's a small description: She has long black hair, messy and unkempt. Her nearly white skin is stained with blood, her body scarred and wounds marring it in several places. She was placed there by the founders of the academy, as their source of protection. She craves human flesh and cannot stop until she gets it. Her eyes are pitch black to reflect the evil and darkness she has been so long made to have._


	6. Ice Against Flesh

_I hope you all like this chapter as much as you seemed to have liked the chapters before._

_Now her we are with the next chapter of: Inugami And A Vampire._

_You all know Takai's full name means Death Destruction._

_Aiyoku's full name means Blood Lust. Woot! Chapter 6!_

Takai messed with her bandages, still thinking of the icy skin that had touched hers and pale lips that she had nearly dared to kiss. She clenched her fist and kept her gaze to the ground as she wandered to the clubroom. Mizore couldn't know those images in her mind, because Mizore was utterly fascinated with Tsukune and that was blatantly obvious. So she would attempt to keep her distance now, but was that really possible. They sat so close in class, they were in the same club, they were accustomed to similar things. The cold, the loneliness, to each of them it was nothing new and maybe that was what drew her so irrevocably to this yuki onna. It could be something else, like those blindingly blue eyes or that pale skin cool skin.

She slammed her palm against her forehead and let out a deep breath. "Did you hear about that fight yesterday?" She paused, leaning against a while and appearing nonchalant while she listened to what rumors were flying around the halls. "Seems Tsukune was attacked again," one of them said, "by a wolf sort of thing."

"You don't think?" Another student said nervously, "you think it's an inugami or something, they're pretty scary."

"Of course they're scary," the first boy spoke back up, nearly shouting now with enthusiasm for the idea of such a powerful monster being in school with him. "They are S class monsters, along with vampires and kitsunes!" He sounded much to excited about the fact that there was a monster that could kill him nearly instantly was around him. "You know how they're made don't you, it's so cool!"

She had heard enough, pushing herself from the wall she shook her head. "The pups they use deserve it anyway, stupid human pets, whiny and pathetic!"

She turned on the balls of her feet, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "What did you just say?" She shouted, lifting him several inches from the ground despite her smaller size. "What the hell did you just say?" She repeated louder, pressing him against the wall he had been standing near.

"I-inugamis can't be all that great," he chuckled nervously, "I...I mean they're made and used by humans r-right?" He raised his hands in defeat.

She didn't care about his reasoning, jerking him from the wall and into the lockers behind her. "And I bet you're not better than a pixie!" She stood over him, "don't go around insulting monsters when you don't know if one of their kind happens to be listening." She turned away, deciding he wasn't worth another moment of her time.

When she was out of sight from everyone she leaned back against the first thing that she could, wincing as she looked to fresh blood soaking her right wrist's bandage. She let out a deep shaky breath, closing her eyes and sinking to a sitting position behind the stairs. Two large hands jerked her back, making her fall to the ground.

"You bitch, what do you think you're doing hurting my little brother?" He shouted, she opened her eyes the instant she regained her bearings. She recognized his uniform, the "law keepers" of the school wore those black and white uniforms. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I have to say," she said weakly, pushing herself up, "nothing to the likes of you." She shook slightly, streaks of white appearing in her midnight black hair. Her canines along lengthened, and she growled low.

"A...are you a vampire?" His eyes widened as she took a step towards him.

"Far from it," she growled again.

"Leave her alone," the voice broke her concentration, her body returning to normal. Her black hair remained entirely black, her canines normal human length as Tsukune pushed his way in between the two of them. "Pick on someone your own size!" _Why would you defend me Tsukune-san, _she thought, _even when I tried to kill you? Why?! _"I mean it," he yelled, "leave her alone!"

"Pathetic," he laughed madly, shoving Tsukune out of the way. "Now where was I?"

She glanced to Tsukune and then nodded to herself, "You were leaving us alone," she caught his hand just before it connected with her face. She pushed him back, "get the hell out of here!" She released his hand and let him collapse, turning to Tsukune. "Tsukune-san, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he mumbled, pushing himself up and dusting himself off. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," she said roughly, leaving him behind the stairs to himself and finishing her walk to the clubroom. Maybe Tsukune wasn't exactly all she thought of him at first glance.

* * *

_**Some Time Later With Aiyoki**_

"Master..." Aiyoki looked up to a hooded figure with a puppy like expression on her face. "Human...human got away."

A skeletal hand ran over her matted hair, stroking it almost kindly, "It's alright my pet, find him, kill him, and eat your fill." He kneeled down beside her, "can you do that for me?"

She nodded, "Ye...Yes master." She took off on all fours, returning herself to her sacred treetops. "Kill," she repeated, "kill, eat," she grinned, "human."

* * *

_**Back To Takai**_

Takai followed some distance behind Tsukune and the others, her gaze never leaving Mizore. Something suddenly made her uneasy, hair turning completely white. She lunged forward, pulling Tsukune to the side the instant a girl dropped to the ground. Her black eyes turned to Takai, her lips curved in a smirk. Takai snarled in return, pushing Tsukune away and herself up.

"Moka-san, get him out of here!" Takai shouted, and all but Mizore seemed to obey her. "Mizore go help..." she was knocked to the ground, the girl pinning her. "Get the hell off of me!"

"Human," she simply said, "human." She brought her hand back, ready to crush Takai's skull until ice pulled it to the ground.

Takai pulled herself from under the strange girl, looking to Mizore. When the ice shattered they nodded to each other. Takai lunged forward, taking the girl down with wrestled on the ground, each practically taking turns pinning the other. Takai pulled her hand back, small shards of ice covering her fingertips. She slashed across the girl's arm, blood dripping over her hand as the ice melted. The girl pulled back with a hiss. She moved so fast it was like she disappeared.

Takai let out a deep breath, returning herself to normal. "Mizore-san, what the hell was that?"

"I don't know," she said flatly, both of them staring out towards the forest.

"Are you alright Mizore-san?" Takai crossed her arms over her stomach, turning her full attention to Mizore. "Mizore-san?"

"I'm fine," she said quietly, "you?"

She nodded, "I'm alright," she lifted her fingers to her lips, licking off the blood. "We should find Tsukune-san and the other three." Mizore nodded and they left down the hall, Takai following her nose. "You didn't have to stay, I could have handled it."

Mizore shook her head, "I wanted to stay...for some reason."

"Here," Takai pointed to a closet door, seeming to belong to cleaning supplies. She turned back to Mizore before pushing open the door. "It's safe you four," she said roughly, pulling them out of the closet.

"What was that?" Tsukune asked quietly.

"We don't know," Takai answered for the two of them.

"Are you two alright?" Tsukune asked another question.

"Fine," they both said in unison.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, and there will be another soon. I promise.  
Thank you to all of my devoted fans.  
A special thanks to El and Knight-Bishop._


	7. All Is Fair In Love And War

_Welcome to another chapter with that inugami that only seems to like Mizore: Takai!  
Ok, I'm done. Here's a tidbit before this chapter. (sorry it's taken so long, some things came up)_

_Me: Takai, how are your wrists doing? Takai: Fine. *rolls her eyes* No thanks to you.  
Mizore: Why'd you have to hurt Takai. *dropping down from a vent*  
Me: It assists your guys' relationship in...developing.  
Takai and Mizore: Relationship?! Me: Heh, didn't I tell you?  
Takai and Mizore: *nod to each other* Let's get her. Me: NOOO!!! *runs* _

Takai wandered the grounds just outside the school, trying to pick up the scent she had earlier. However, everytime she found it she followed it to the trees where she couldn't travel. She cursed that, though she had plenty of strength and speed she still couldn't find the agility needed to have balance on those thin limbs. Suddenly she felt a cold touch through her jacket that made her shiver ever so slightly. She turned slowly to see Mizore standing behind her.

"Hello Mizore-san," she bowed her head, taking in and slowly letting out a deep breath.

"What are you doing Takai-chan?" Her voice was still as even as ever. _Since when was I Takai-chan? _Takai thought to herself, staring at the yuki-onna for a long moment before finally deciding to speak.

"I was trying to find that -thing- we encountered earlier." She sighed, turning completely to face Mizore. It was another uncomfortable position, just like what happened in the infirmary. Except this time they were completely alone, without anyone Takai had to worry about noticing. She was so terribly close, Takai's fingertips touching Mizore's jacket. Their lips a breath apart, so close in fact that Takai could feel the ice girl's cold breath. It was unbearable as she had found herself suddenly attracted to this yokai in particular.

They remained completely still for so long, Takai was certain that it had been at least a lifetime. She found her hands shaking, and her thoughts always moving to the same place. _If I just leaned my head down, _she thought, _so close..._ And after arguing with herself she simply decided to go for it. She leaned her head down, sliding her hand into place at the small of Mizore's back. She pulled the yuki-onna close, pressing her lips to Mizore's gently. Though Mizore didn't struggle her eyes grew wide, seeming more stunned than anything. Takai ended the already light kiss quickly, turning on the balls of her feet away from Mizore. She didn't say a word as she started a strenous pace deeper into the forest.

She clenched her fists and shook her head once she knew Mizore was out of earshot. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," she bit out the words at herself. "Stupid..." She let out a long sigh, interuppting by something knocking her to the ground. All the self preservation in her screamed for her to change, and she complied with it.

The instant she regained her bearings her hair turned completely white, her fingernails turning into claws. That scent, she knew it all too well now. The creature that was after Tsukune stood before her, blood dripping from her mouth and hands. Takai actually shook in fear, unable to stop herself. There was something about this creature, something so purely evil that Takai knew even the strongest yokai wouldn't be able to stop themselves from fearing her.

Takai bent down low, prepared to fight in a stance mirror this creature's. "Takai..." The creature muttered, _how did she know my name? _"Aiyoku," she motioned to herself. Even her voice make Takai nervous, but she also knew she would have to fight this thing. "The human...is mine..."

Takai simply kept her eyes on Aiyoku, trying her best not to show the fear. Soon, however, it became apparent that Aiyoku knew of such fear and her stance gained a certain confidence. Aiyoku lunged without warning, pressing Takai into the soft soil. She brought her hand back just like before, when Mizore would have stopped it. Takai didn't have the luck to have Mizore there this time, instead she caught Aiyoku's fist. She pressed her oter hand to Aiyoku's shoulder, pulling down on her hand and pressing against Aiyoku's shoulder with the other. Pain lashed through Takai as Aiyoku turned the Inugami's move upon herself. The Carnessu drove her heel into Takai's ribcage, twisting her body to do so. Takai's grip had given her the needed leverage and she gladly took it.

Takai ran through her options rapidly, she may not have been able to fully freeze Aiyoku like Mizore could but she could freeze small parts. She decided to do so to Aiyoku's foot, bringing her one free hand across Aiyoku's lower leg. Her claws instead drove through Aiyoku's hand, blood spilling onto her jacket. Her claws had driven through the back of Aiyoku's hand, stuck now through the Carnessu's palm. Aiyoku didn't so much as flinch at the injury, instead she closed her fist and held Takai's hand there. Takai's eyes widened, such a horrid creature on the school's grounds. A school for the yokai or not this creature was beyond the malice of even the three creators of the school.

Aiyoku lifted Takai to her feet with ease, the most evil expression on her face Takai wasn't sure you could even call it a smirk. It was a knowing look, one that told Takai she was defeated. Takai wouldn't give up, she had just been able to gather the courage to kiss Mizore and if Mizore would still even look at her it was enough. Determination set on her features, Takai jerked her hand back with such force that Aiyoku was pulled forward with it. Her hand set at Aiyoku's stomach her claws dug deep into the Carnessu, whom jerked violently in pain. A disturbing howl filled the ear, made from the Carnessu's lips. Takai twisted her hand and pressed again, trying more so to injure the Carnessu than kill her. If she could simply give herself a few days to understand this thing.

The beast pulled away, stumbling backward with her hand to the wound on her stomach. Blood dripped over her fingers, spilling on to the ground below her. A look of anger set in her eyes, settling on Takai. It was obvious that Aiyoku had never had anyone combat her in such a way, much less injure her so badly. Takai narrowed her gaze, intent on defeating this threat. A slow smirk spread across Aiyoku's lips, a chuckle slowly growing from her. Takai didn't let it take her off guard, but her did wander for a moment as to why this creature was laughing.

"Takai..." Aiyoku began through the malevolent laughter. "Die...die..." She paused, as if some unseen thing had voiced a reprimand. "Mas...master..." Aiyoku nearly whispered, and for a moment Takai was convinced Aiyoku was no more than a child. "Master..." Aiyoku repeated, turning away from Takai as if she no longer existed.

Takai's eyes widened as she settled herself into a somewhat wary standing position. Aiyoku simply wandered off, stumbling from the wound in search of whatever she was muttering about. Takai shook violently, the fear she had felt the entire battle breaking its way in. Icy hands caught her from falling.

"Mi...mizore-san," she looked up, but her vision soon hazed.

Mizore only stared, watching as Takai once again lost consciousness like before. Mizore knew it wasn't from any wounds, but instead from some sort of emotion. She herself had this happen to herself before she returned to school. Unable to deal with everything around her. Mizore held Takai from falling, but couldn't take her to the academy. Instead she simply stood there staring at the Inugami.

* * *

_A fight between Takai and the Carnessu Aiyoku. Awesome isn't it.  
I've also created a poll on my profile having to deal with Aiyoku so if you  
wish to do check it out.  
Now we wait for my next chapter...although it's been taking me a bit to  
get my inspiration. I got this bit after watching Maria-sama ga Miteru.  
If you know that anime you'll probably laugh.  
Well I'm off._

* * *


	8. Crimson Fur

_Onto the next chapter, yeah Takai is having one hell of a time...I'm so mean to my characters.  
First I hurt her wrists, then I get her tossed around, then I do this to her. Oh boy.  
And then in another I practically kill of my own OC...aiya..._

* * *

Three hours had passed since Mizore had found a way to finally carry Takai, though she hadn't traveled to the infirmary. Instead she laid Takai upon her own bed, watching the inugami shift and mutter strange things. Sweat had covered Takai's face, but no amount of cold had been able to tame it and Mizore felt a strange pain that she didn't recognize at being unable to help. Mizore pulled a chair to the bed, watching Takai begin to shift in unconsciousness again.

"Torture..." The word came painfully from Takai's lips. "I'm...torture?" The question issued a wince to touch Takai's face and Mizore found her hand hovering over the girl's cheek.

"Takai-chan..." Mizore whispered, her fingertips coming softly down upon Takai's cheek.

Suddenly Takai jerked into a sitting position, her eyes snapping open. "Mi...Mizore-san," she bowed her head, "I-I'm sorry," she glanced around the room. and it made her wonder exactly what she was apologizing for anymore. "I never should have...forgive me." Takai shook her head, pushing herself up from the bed with incredible speed.

"Takai-chan," Mizore spoke quietly, taking Takai's hand despite how quickly she had wanted to leave. "Why, the kiss?" _Very to the point, _Takai thought to herself even though she felt a sudden nervousness overcome her.

"I well...I..." She shook slightly, "I...I suppose..." She bit her lip in the frustration, pricking it with her dog like canines. "Fine, I find you attractive!" Finally the anger at herself had won out over the nervousness she felt. Mizore released her slowly, and yet Takai didn't take the chance to run away. "Is there something wrong with that?" The anger was still there, and very, very raw.

"No," Mizore spoke quietly, pushing herself up and once again they were that close. Takai found herself shaking in restraint from kissing the blue eyed yuki-onna again. Mizore's arms slid hesitantly around to Takai's back, pulling the inugami close. Takai's eyes widened as Mizore buried her face against Takai's chest. "You're cold," Takai had to consider it a compliment from Mizore, even though she knew among others it would be considered a bad thing.

Takai figured simply standing there stunned wasn't going to accomplish anything, so she returned Mizore's tentative embrace. She rested her chin on the smaller girls shoulder, her hands splayed flat against Mizore's back.

"I thought you liked Tsukune-san," came a whisper from Takai.

"He understood," she said simply, "but you understand better." And as if that was enough of an answer Mizore went silent and just stood there holding onto Takai.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Aiyoku licked her hand clean, staring at the wounds left there by that inugami. She then curled up before her master, his black eyes mirroring hers as he kneeled beside her. Everything about him screamed evil, down to his actions with his "pet". He ran his hand over her matted hair, tousling it a bit before standing once more.

"Well, my pet, do you know who to kill next?" A malevolent grin came over his otherwise hidden face.

"Takai," the name came from her lips with a low hiss.

"Very good my pet," he stepped back from her, "go now."

She nodded and took off on all fours, not even bothering to use the trees. She wanted Takai, no longer did the human even cross her thoughts. That blasted inugami had to die, for all of her new wounds. For even wounding her in the first place. She stopped at the edge of the forest, staring at the girl's dorm of Yokai Academy. She inhaled deeply, picking up Takai's scent with ease.

* * *

**Back To Takai**

Takai jerked Mizore behind her as Aiyoku slammed through the glass window and tackled Takai to the ground. The scent of blood and death still clung tightly to the creature, meaning it had taken her little time to heal. Aiyoku's hands curled around Takai's throat, her own hands settling on Aiyoku's wrists. She tried as hard as she could to force the beast's hands from her but failed. As it was her throat would be crushed in a matter of moments. That was until Aiyoku leapt off her with a howl.

Takai took a few rushed seconds to regain her bearings and saw Mizore there, back against the wall with Aiyoku almost lying in wait. Takai changed as she moved, ending up on Aiyoku's back fully as a wolf. She closed her jaws on Aiyoku's neck, pulling another sound of pain from the carnessu. Aiyoku grabbed fistfuls of Takai's fur and tore Takai from her back, slamming her into the wall near Mizore. Takai didn't even hesitate, she pushed herself up and growled a harsh warning to Mizore.

With some hesitance Mizore seemed to take the hint and left the room just as Takai was tackled to the ground again, ripping and biting as best she could. Blood dripped on to her white fur, staining it crimson. Both her own and Aiyoku's as Takai growled and snarled.

"Takai-san," she knew that voice, Tsukune. His shout distracted Aiyoku just long enough for Takai to get another hold on the beast's neck. "Takai-san!"

The door slammed open with Takai too concentrated on keeping her hold on the carnessu. Everything seemed to freeze when they entered the room, Takai releasing Aiyoku and the carnessu pausing before turning to see the others in the room. Takai backed towards the corner, blood dripping from her mouth and numerous wounds on her body.

"Ma...master," Aiyoku turned to none other than Moka, everyone staring wide eyed. "Master?"

Mizore ignored the chaos and ran to Takai, who collapsed while still snarling at Aiyoku. Mizore kneeled beside Takai, running her fingers over the blood stained fur. Takai's snarls soon turned into whimpers, and Aiyoku turned to her before leaving the way she came. Both of them injured their next battle would be in some time. When Kurumu and Yukari realized that Takai was that wolf, remembering her from the battle with Tsukune, they angrily marched over to her.

"Leave her alone," Mizore said quietly, shooting shards of ice at their feet.

"She tried to kill Tsukune-san, precious Tsukune-san!" Kurumu shouted.

"She didn't mean it," Tsukune said gently, pushing past them against their warnings.

Takai pushed herself to back away further, ultimately collapsing again.

* * *

_No one in this world quite knows your pain, though they may seem to understand they never will.  
So when you feel as though you're lonely, lift your pen to the paper and let your feelings flow as ink.  
For at least you can understand yourself._

¬Anonymous


	9. Icy Water And Silken Touch

_The last chapter was a little short, so we're onto the next one.  
I hope you all enjoy how Takai's and Mizore's relationship is really  
growing. _

Takai hadn't changed back to her normal form yet, sitting there snarling with Mizore the only one really caring. Tsukune had tried to speak some, quickly cut off by Kurumu, who strangely was assisted by Yukari. Where as Moka was still dumb struck with the fact that such a terrifying creature addressed her as master. Takai snapped her jaws together at Kurumu again, who was promptly warned off by Mizore.

"You two she didn't mean it," Tsukune was down to practically shouting to get the girls away. "You tried to kill me at first too Kurumu!"

She turned to him, "I charmed you, there's a difference!"

Yukari joined here, "Yeah, she tried to kill you!"

Takai shifted over to the edge of Mizore's bed, with some assistance. Mizore took the blanket and draped it over Takai, allowing her to return to her human form. She held the blanket close, leaning against the side of the bed. Mizore took one side of the blanket in her hand situating it over Takai. Surprisingly another pair of hands joined hers, Moka seemed to have left her stupor. She gave Takai a small smile, apparently all the harsh feelings between them was over. Moka kneeled beside Mizore, assisting however she could. Takai didn't let herself question it, all that stayed in her mind was the fact that instead of wanting to hurt her people were caring. Everyone that was, except for Yukari and Kurumu.

"Kurumu-san, Yukari-san," Takai began, her voice quiet and shaky. "Does it look like I want to hurt Tsukune anymore?"

That broke them out of their yelling, "Takai-chan," Mizore said in almost a warning.

Takai leaned her head against the bed, letting out a deep shaky breath. "If you want to fight me..." she paused for some time, trying to get her breath even. "Do so when I can fight." She closed her eyes, still obviously awake.

Kurumu was shaking with anger, but she turned and stormed out of the room anyway. Yukari followed her, leaving Tsukune to follow in their wake. Takai sighed painfully, pushing herself up. Immediately Mizore and Moka took their places at her sides. One hand of each girl holding up the blanket and the other around Takai's shoulders. It didn't take long for them to get her to Mizore's bathroom. They set Takai down beside the bath, Moka bowing and leaving the room.

"I have to find Tsukune-kun," she said with a small goodbye.

"Is this too cold?" Unknown to Takai Mizore had already started the water, and upon that realization Takai dipped her fingers into the bath. She shook her head, trailing her fingertips through the almost icy water. She made an attempt to push herself up but failed miserably. "Here," Mizore said gently, taking Takai's hands. The blanket fell away and for a moment Mizore found herself staring at Takai.

Not only did she stare because of the wounds, most prominent of which was a slash starting at Takai's right side and ending at the top of her left hip, but because of something she couldn't quite understand. The inugami had a power about her, a strength so few could understand. She held herself, even in injury, with an intense grace. Mizore took in every lean muscle and scar that marked her power as she helped Takai into the bath.

When the cold water hit her wounds she winced, gasping in pain. Mizore held more tightly onto her, cringing at the sight.

"You can leave," Takai said quietly, pulling her hands away from Mizore.

"No, you were protecting me after all." Mizore kneeled down next to the tub behind Takai, dipping her fingers into the water. She started to work at Takai's back gently, washing away the blood there. Her hands absently traced over one or two of the brilliant red markings there.

Takai closed her eyes at Mizore's almost timid touch. Even when she knew the yuki-onna was tracing over the markings that served as a memory to past torture she enjoyed it. After such a battle she allowed herself to enjoy something like this. Mizore finished with her back but kept going anyway, massaging those muscles with the guise of washing away more blood. Takai knew what she was doing, her touch becoming a bit more firm. However, she wasn't going to say anything to stop Mizore from her kind of exploration.

She then took Takai's hair into her hands, washing out the blood that lie there. Those long black tresses were so different from the snow white fur on the wolf that guarded her. She supposed that was the point, no one would suspect her with such a difference between the two. Then again that pale skin of Takai's nearly matched her own, so devilishly close to white. It completely betrayed that black hair of hers. And the markings appeared as tattoos, swirling over her back nd down over her shoulders. They formed a bracelet on each wrist, as if she had been a prisoner.

Mizore's hand skimmed over Takai's side and a small sound of pain escaped her. "Oh...I'm..."

"No," Takai bit out, turning her head to look at Mizore. "Don't be sorry," she forced a thin smile. Considering her lack of smiling in the first place it proved difficult. "I wanted to protect you, and you already saved me once." She turned back away, washing the blood from her arms and stomach. "I heal quickly, most inugamis do."

"Inugami," Mizore held the word, "as in th ice wolves?"

Takai nodded slowly, "Why else would I not mind water nearly as cold as you prefer it?" She let out a deep breath, finding it finally easy to breathe again. The simplest things were becoming easy once more and that meant she was healing well. It also meant that there wasn't any real internal damage this time. "We're also known for our violence and anger, I'm sure. That and the fact we're created from torture." Takai shook for a moment, not wanting to remember her original body's death. She was tortured to death and then her spirit fed, so she became what she was now.

"Yes, I know about your kind. Allies to my tribe," Mizore didn't say another word, instead she finished cleaning Takai and moved to retrieve a towel. Helping Takai out of the bath caused her to stare even more than helping her in. Now that the blood was off of her and the wounds were more visible, along with that smooth pale skin.

Mizore had always wanted Tsukune...of course. But something in her told her Takai was better, that Takai would better suit her. Although, she had to continue on her race didn't she? And why a female inugami of all creatures?

"Do you think..." Takai didn't want to ask anymore but she had to. "Do you think you can get some clothes from my room? It's jus down the hall."

Mizore nodded, and turned away, "I'll be back soon."

"Alright," Takai mumbled.

* * *

_Someone that helps me a lot with this told me that Mizore needs a good petting.  
Heh, I suppose after this she really could, the poor puppy. So that's exactly what I did.  
Just wait for the next chapter!_

* * *


	10. Fire Inside The Ice

_  
It's taking me forever because my keyboard is a piece of crap anymore and all the keys are  
sticking. I even cleaned the thing with rubbing alcohol. It took forever. Mmm, finally...it's...  
the... LEMON chapter! That's right, it's time for Mizore and Takai to get it on! ...well in a very  
gentle sort of way since Takai is injured. Yuri lemon written by a lesbian, this is how it really  
happens people.  
_

* * *

After fastening her bra, Takai slipped into her thin black silk shirt that Mizore had brought her. It was interesting to see the things that Mizore had picked for her. Especially since every bit of the clothing was a stark black. Takai didn't question it too much instead she stepped into her black jeans. Mizore had been patiently waiting outside the bathroom door when Takai stepped out, finally dressed. It had taken her quite some time to dodge all the wounds with her hands. However, not only did Mizore pick out all black it was also the loosest clothing that was in Takai's entire wardrobe.

"Feeling better Takai-chan?" Mizore said quietly, all too worried and not wanting to let it show.

Takai nodded, deciding to unfasten the top button on her shirt to make it more comfortable. She bowed her head, mumbling some words to herself before returning her attention to Mizore. It took Takai much too long to notice, but Mizore didn't have her usual lollipop, and she had changed clothes as well. Her jacket and uniform skirt replaced by a black tank top and shorts. She found herself trying hard not to stare at the new splashes of skin she saw of Mizore's.

"Takai-chan..."

"Shh," she moved closer to Mizore, placing a finger on Mizore's lips. For a moment they were just silent, Takai's body so very close to Mizore's. And that was all it took, Takai removed her finger and pressed her lips to Mizore's. This kiss wasn't nearly as tame as the first, it was hungry. Seeing Mizore in those close, feeling her touch in the bath. It was proving to be more than Takai could handle. And before long Takai collapsed them both on to the bad, taking care not to harm her injuries. Takai splayed her hand across Mizore's back, pulling their bodies flush with each other.

The kiss deepened, Takai's tongue sliding over the seam of Mizore's lips and Mizore gave way. She yielded to Takai's hungry takeover. Her fingers dipped from the middle of Mizore's back to the bottom of her shirt, slipping her fingers beneath the thin fabric. The coolness of the yuki-onna's skin was truly something amazing. Her kind was always addicted to such feel, the smooth cold expanse of flesh. She danced her fingers tentatively up Mizore's back and to the clasp of her bra. She undid the clasp with two fingers, ensuing a small jolt of surprise from Mizore. Pleased with herself, Takai kept her hand on the move, removing Mizore's bra with ease.

She broke from the kiss to press her lips in a trail down Mizore's neck. She even dared to nip at the smooth skin there, swirling her tongue around the small bites here and there. A small shiver took over Mizore's body every time she did. But nothing at the moment pleased her more than Mizore's reaction to her touch. She brushed her palm over the side of Mizore's breast, reveling in the small sound that escaped the yuki-onna. Her next movements had Mizore twisting her fingers through the bottom of Takai's shirt. Witha satisfied grin she teased Mizore's nipple into a taut bud with the pad of her thumb. The slowness of it all was killing her, but for Mizore's sake she had to do this right. She had to take her time, allow Mizore the pleasure of enjoying every aspect.

She used her other hand to remove Mizore's hands from her shirt, giving her the ability to remove Mizore's shirt while still teasing those breasts she was so enjoying. Once Mizore's shirt was off Takai pushed her gently onto her back, leaning over her and admiring the newly exposed yuki-onna. She trailed kisses over Mizore's collarbone, lower in between her breasts. When Takai replaced her hand with her mouth Mizore moaned, Takai simply relishing the ability to make her do so. She ran her tongue in the same pattern her finger had been, tasting that sweet cool flesh.

One hand free, the other teasing Mizore's other breast while she kissed and licked the other, she danced her fingers across Mizore's stomach. Without warning she pulled back altogether, removing her own shirt and bra with rushed movements. She hardly gave Mizore time to wonder where that touch had gone before she was back. Both their shirts now piled beside the bed, Takai splayed her hand across Mizore's stomach. She slipped her fingers to the top of Mizore's shorts, forcing Mizore to shiver at every touch so close to that sensitive area.

"T...Takai-chan..." She breathed the name, sounding like music to Takai's ears. It only encouraged her, switching from kissing to suckling Mizore's breast. Mizore shifted, stifling a moan by biting her bottom lip.

Takai couldn't resist anymore, slipping her fingers into Mizore's shorts. She ran her fingers over that sensitive spot through Mizore's panties, making Mizore press against her hand. She smirked mischieviously, making the caresses light and teasing. Takai could already feel that wetness that begged her hand further. She acknowledged that need, slipping her fingers beneath Mizore's panties. She didn't touch those soft folds yet, instead she twisted her fingers in both Mizore's shorts and panties to pull them down. She made one long slow caress over Mizore's sweet folds, pulling a pleased gasp from her lips.

She repeated the motion, a long moan coming from Mizore. She pulled her mouth from Mizore's breast, trailing kisses lovingly up to Mizore's lips. She kissed furiously, delving deeper into Mizore's folds. For all the coldness of her body those sweet folds were sinfully warm. She pressed a finger against Mizore's entrance, a moan caught in that kiss. More sounds caught between them as Takai pressed her finger into Mizore, sliding across the most sensitive part of her sex.

She broke the kiss, wanting to return to lavishing those wondrous breasts. She kissed, licked, teased, until Mizore was so short on breath she could hardly mutter Takai's name. She pulled her finger back and slide forward again, pressing a bit deeper and always making sure to run across that sensitive area. Mizore was shaking hard, mumbling wordless things. Takai moved her hand faster, driving Mizore fast to that edge. She felt rushed, wanting to give such a release to Mizore. She kept going, licking and kissing Mizore's breast and rubbing that one spot within her until she cried out. Takai felt Mizore's muscles clench around her finger, the sweet juices from her warmth covering Takai's hand as she pulled it away.

She brought her finger to her lips, licking the wetness off with a smile. "So sweet Mizore-chan," she licked her hand completely clean. "Truly addicting," she pulled the blanket over the two of them with ease, curling her arms around a very exhausted Mizore.

Mizore, still shaking, settled in close beside Takai. The high created from Takai's teasing and hungry touch taking affect. She closed her eyes and simply let it wash over her. The pleasure, the wonder, she had never expected it. She always had expected someone else... _Never...had I thought... _Mizore thought to herself. _Never did I imagine... _

Takai pressed a kiss to Mizore's cheek. "Sleep well yuki-onna."

* * *

_There's that likely long awaited lemon.  
I hope you all enjoyed it.  
Just wait for the next chapter...wouldn't it be odd  
if Moka or someone walked in._

* * *


	11. Two Bastards One Savior

_Here we are, I apologize for this taking so long but things came up.  
And then I had this horrible writer's block, but here I am again.  
Enjoy my readers!_

* * *

Takai left her uniform jacket unbuttoned, revealing the black shirt that Mizore seemed to have taken some interest in. Just thinking back to it gave a light red tint to her cheeks. She had left Mizore's room early, trying not to be late to the morning class where as Mizore never did seem to care. But what bothered her so much was that Mizore wasn't just late, she had completely missed the morning class. Takai's mind had wandered to the worst reasons, but she had managed to keep herself in check all this time.

"Moka-san," Takai caught the pink haired girl's sleeve. "Have you seen Mizore-chan?"

Moka shook her head, gently tugging her sleeve away from Takai's grip. "Why, is something wrong?" With such a calm reaction Takai couldn't stand it anymore.

"Are you even registering what happened last night?" She clenched her fists as she shouted, shoulders shaking slighlty. "That -thing- isn't just after me, it's after Tsukune and Mizore too!" Moka faultered, her smile fading rather quickly. "Now have you seen her at all today?"

"N... No but you can check her room and..." Moka seemed to think for a moment. "And the club room."

Takai nodded, turning away from Moka. "Make sure Tsukune-san is alright," upon recieving a slight nod Takai started off to Mizore's room. Early that morning she had memorized the way, every turn. She paused in an empty hall, swearing that she had caught Mizore's scent. When she realized exactly where she was her eyes widened. Mizore hated this place more than any other in the school.

Takai jogged into the gym, turning straight into the locker room. She check everywhere in that locker room but no one was there. Feeling defeated she sat on the bench in the middle of two rows of lockers. She scented the air for a moment, a new bit of determination fueling her as she sword she smelled that unique yuki-onna scent. She growled low when she followed it to the boy's locker room. There could only be one reason that Mizore was there, and that reason was going to get a certain teacher very hurt.

Takai stepped down into the locker room, and what she saw there angered her to no end. She now knew exactly why Mizore despised this class so very much, and the teacher himself. Not only was a he a kraken, but there he was, completely changed and trying to take advantage of Mizore. Takai snarled, stripping as much of her clothing as possible before changing. She dove onto him, her jaws finding whatever piece of flesh that they could clamp on to.

She didn't let up on her attack, clawing at him as her fangs ripped at his body. All she could focus on was attacking him, anger rushing through her veins and mingling with adrenaline. It was even more potent than with that beast that attacked the both of them, and it pushed her over the bounds of control. Blood dripped out of her mouth and covered her claws but she still didn't stop, unable to bring herself to.

"Takai!" She felt two sets of hands settle around her forelegs, one so much colder than the other. Even knowing who it was pulling her back she couldn't stop herself. She fought against that hold to get at him again. She growled and snarled while being pulled back inch by agonizingly slow cold arms wrapped around her shoulders, Mizore's face buried in the fur at her neck.

Her growls died almost instantly, though her eyes remained on her target. Her focus was mainly on Mizore there, even with that monster laying injured before her. She bowed her head over Mizore's shoulder, almost whimpering. With blood staining her jaw and claws she backed away from Mizore's hold to her clothing. She turned away from everyone in the locker room as she changed and pulled on her clothing, sure she was being stared at.

"Who all came here?" She asked without turning to see.

"We heard the growls and were worried," Moka's voice sounded first, and that meant at least Tsukune was probably there.

"I'll get him to the infirmary," there was Kurumu and Yukari.

"He doesn't deserve to live," Takai bit out, her anger still shook her body. She turned on the balls of her feet, "not after what he did to Mizore!" Her gaze went only to him again, several strands of her hair turning white. That was, until she saw Mizore. The yuki-onna had her arms crossed over her chest, hugging herself. Takai let her fist relax and closed the distance between them. "Get that bastard out of here!" Her demands were met as she pulled Mizore into a tight embrace.

Mizore was shivering, but not from the cold, never from the cold. Takai muttered a near silent vow to get back at him for what he was doing, but at the moment she was to help Mizore. She had to get the girl back to the way she remembered earlier that day. Smiling and oh so happy just to be where she was. Takai ran her palms along Mizore's arms in a soothing gesture, sliding them around to Mizore's back. There wasn't just fear coursing through Mizore's body, there was a similar hatred to Takai's own. She knew it well, knew the actions that showed when someone felt that way.

"Mizore-chan," Takai whispered against Mizore's neck. "I'll get him eventually, I promise." Mizore seemed to settle a bit, leaning into Takai's hold. "You're safe."

* * *

**Aiyoku**

She raised her head deep in the forest, sniffing lightly. She could have sworn that her master was there in that room where she was to kill that dog. They smelled so similar, the same type of monster. Aiyoku turned completely around.

"Master," she bowed her head, "I'm sorry master." His hand came across her face, making her fall to the ground. She whimpered, not daring to look up at the infuriated man she addressed as her master. Her creator.

"I gave you one task beast, one task!" She took several steps backwards, trying desperately to get away from him. "Not even that can you complete! Your incompetence is aggrivating, and you won't fail me again." She looked up at him with child like eyes, tears swimming beneath the surface. The mark left by his hand remained there even with her fast healing rate.

"Master no," she pleaded, "master..." She shivered violently in fear, pushing her body against the trunk of the tree she had backed into. "Master... master..."

"Don't whine you pathetic creature!"

* * *

_Oh my god you're actually starting to care about Aiyoku aren't you?  
Yeah well she couldn't be all bad, after all it's just her raising.  
At one point she was a human, but after a few rituals and stupid  
evil vampire dude got a hold of her she turned bad... not really actually,  
she has the mindset of a child. So what happens now? I also realize  
I brought in a scene from the anime with a twist to it and made it new  
but with bad writer's block I couldn't help it._

* * *


	12. Moonlight And Madness

_I am back, it's been like two years now I believe and I finally got back into having time for writing. My writing style has changed a lot as you might imagine but I'll try to keep on track. _

* * *

**Aiyoku**

Darkness settled in a swirling mist about the forest floor, clinging like a torn lover from the decaying trees. It was here blood soaked and anguished the carnesseum laid in wait. Her dark hair matted with blood and gore from her prey, fingers dripping with the fresh crimson spill. She lapped the blood from her claws, cradling a small pool of the blood in her hands to drink. Human, her prey was always human, the very thing she was so created from and now made to kill over and over again.

She raised her head, scenting the forest around her. With a small twitch of her head she loped off not unlike a rabid dog. A warning howl echoed throughout the forest answered by her inhuman cry of anguish caught forever in this cycle of killing her own.

* * *

**Takai**

Takai had left Mizore in the other's quite capable hands, or at least she thought. As long as Tsukune was there with Moka Mizore should be safe from any attacks from that wretched beast. Her hair was snow white, not the silver of a vampire's, eyes darkened and claws lengthening from her nails. She wanted a fight and she howled to allow whatever stood within that forest to know that she was ready for violence. When she heard Aiyoku's call she was ecstatic. The very creature that she so wished to destroy was within her reach.

She changed on the run, saving at least her jacket for when she would change back. She took the dark green coat in her jaws, her red stripes glowing dimly about her body as she ran through the forest. Fury raged through her as she raised her head, another howl, one of true challenge left her to echo through the school grounds. Darkness was falling, the ground wet from the rain the day prior. The moon was full, shining brightly through the forest and setting the eerie scene for the violence that was to unfold.

It silvered the fog swirling about the trees, caressing them like a well known lover. It lit the path for Takai, her body moving deftly over fallen branches and decaying shrubbery. There, deep within the grounds, she found her opponent. Her blood and mud coated body crouched and ready for a fight. They circled each other, both bearing their fangs, snapping their jaws with low growls issued in warning.

There was no more time for patience. The fight erupted in a surge of raw strength as they collided with each other. Jaws snapped at necks, claws digging determinedly for a vital target. Takai's jaws locked onto Aiyoku's shoulder with a sickening snap. Her fangs ripped through muscle and flesh like a hot knife through butter cracking the bones beneath. Aiyoku howled in pain, her claws digging into Takai's arms in an effort to get her to remove the death grip she'd locked herself into.

The beast's efforts were futile, settling herself with clawing across as much as much flesh as she could of Takai's. Blood spilled from the both of them, staining the ground crimson. Takai clawed in return, rending Aiyoku's chest and stomach all the while holding viciously onto her shoulder. She shook her head harshly, ripping and breaking more and more of the beast's body.

Aiyoku suddenly stilled, her attacks dying down to a complete surrender. Takai was hesitant to take the admittance of defeat and proceeded to bite down harder. The action ensued a plea filled cry from Aiyoku's lips, followed by whimpers, several angonizing whimpers. _That's right Takai, kill her. _A dark voice filled her head, making her shake with the wish to do just that. _You will finally have joined us, join us Takai... _Her eyes snapped open and she realized the beast below her had quieted, unconscious and unable to plea for herself.

Takai release Aiyoku's shoulder looking what she once thought was a beast over with scrutinizing eyes. She wasn't a beast at all, she was human, or at least she appeared to be human. As rain began to fall it washed away the blood and grime caked to the girl's body. It revealed her near bareness, her shivering form. She looked somewhat malnourished, her skin pale and covered in more scars than Takai could count.

Her hair was slightly matted, several sets of fangs showing behind her parted lips. Those fangs and her short claws were the only features to truly mark her as any sort of beast. Takai bowed her head, sniffing at the fallen enemy. She smelled somewhat human, that could have been the blood that was upon her. Takai shook her head and huffed lightly. Her jaws clamped onto the tattered shirt Aiyoku wore, dragging her through the forest and back towards the dormitories.

What moved her to rescue the girl was beyond her. Perhaps it was that disturbing voice she heard echo through her mind, or maybe she had some shred of mercy in her violent nature. Whatever it was she paused to catch her breath, the job she brought upon herself was harder than she thought.

She released Aiyoku and padded off toward where she had dropped her coat, shifting slowly as she did so. The wounds were more visible as she returned to her human form. Several long incisions over her arms and stomach, partially healed already. They were superficial, Aiyoku being too frantic to think in her fighting back. She leaned down, pulling the jacket over her shoulders. It covered down to her hips, just barely covering the parts she wished to.

Thankfully as she returned through the rain and muck to Aiyoku the girl was still unconscious. She leaned down, sliding her arms beneath the girl and lifted her with a small groan. Considering her almost too thin figure she weighed a good deal. Perhaps it was merely the exhaustion from fighting her and shifting.

She started once again to her dorm, sighing heavily as she neared the edge of the forest. The rain was getting heavier, obscuring her vision slightly as she trudged through the mud. She nearly fell a time for two but finally she made it to the edge of the dorms. She edged around to the back entrance she'd convinced a teacher to keep open due to her unusually difficult issue with changing.

She started up the stairs, setting Aiyoku down beside her. "You are an idiot Takai, constantly an idiot." She leaned back, quirking an eye open as Aiyoku stirred from her unconsciousness.

* * *

_Not that long but I hope it starts up from where I left off. Just wanted to get something out there while I catch up on ideas. Thanks for reading._


	13. It Overtakes

_**Ok, let's try this again. Songs and ideas go hand in hand and perhaps I've finally gotten out of my slump. I want to give a special thanks to **_Laurayne_** Who was both the first really good review I've gotten in a while and motivation for continuing this story. Thank you much and a big wolf kiss to ya. **_

**Takai**

_Stupid indeed. _Pain swept through Takai's nerves like they were set on fire, sticky crimson falling from her shoulder across her jacket and down to the rain soaked stairs where it pooled. Aiyoku buried her hand into that flesh under an instant and forced a scream from her lips. Her hair shifted white as self preservation kicked in, adrenaline roiling through her veins. Her heart remained beating, barely missed by the creature's attacks. However, they continued, more of her flesh being torn and her hair faded back unable to change under such extreme pain.

Another scream silenced quickly but fangs digging into her throat and ripping away a chunk of flesh. Swallowing bits of her body Aiyoku suddenly raised her head and half turned her body readying herself to run it seemed. Takai merely remained unable to move unable to scream, her thoughts too fast to keep up with. Aiyoku remained feeling cornered, she snapped like a rabid dog, why hadn't Takai thought of such a possibility.

Suddenly Aiyoku loped off, healing faster than any being should have been able to, leaving Takai for dead upon the stairs to her dormitory. A lapse in judgement and she was right back where she began, nearly dead and unable to protect Mizore. _Just give in to the blood-lust Takai, take a life and you will live... _She beat back the voices in her head, unable to growl at them as she usually would have. _Take a life or lose your precious ice girl. _Her eyes once half lidded in exhaustion snapped open, she knew what she had to do.

She gave in to the voices inside her, the ones that wished to take over, to save the body they inhabited. It would only half work until she killed someone, took of someone's flesh to sate her body's lack of energy. She was no vampire their blood wouldn't suffice so she couldn't merely drink of someone's blood to heal herself, she needed the flesh, every bit of the being. Her hair flashed white, fur erupting across her body as her mouth and nose lengthened to a muzzle. The tattered jacket across her tore and fell away, markings taking their place about her body. Once the wolf again she stalked her way into the dormitories weakly.

She struggled the first few steps, passing door after door until her ears twitched at the sound of a girl giggling. Takai didn't feel quite in control as her paws slid across the door, in fact she felt as though her wolfish body was a prison. Something else controlled her movements and when the door opened cautiously there was an instant rush of power. Her jaws met flesh, her throat felt the slide of sweet and salty blood followed by chunks of meat. Her body seemed overjoyed to continue at the screaming protests against her assault. Even so, her body was healing, but it was then that she lost consciousness. Perhaps it was just losing full control.

* * *

**Slightly later**

Takai woke in her bed, groaning at the sharp pain in her shoulder and growling of her stomach. She assumed it was just a bad dream, a nightmare induced by the events previously. But then again she had gone out to hunt that beast, she remembered that clearly. She raised her hand to her neck, feeling fresh scars running across it, it was likely the same with her shoulder. She let her eyes remain closed for now, her head falling back fully upon her pillow. So what was a dream and what was real, she wouldn't have given into the urges she held back for so long would she?

"Takai, Takai!" Mizore's voice made Takai near literally jump out of her bed, that was until she realized she was completely naked and Mizore was usually with Moka and Tsukune. Tsukune was the last person she wanted seeing her undressed after the little incident in the dorms with Aiyoku.

"M-Mizore?" She shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked to the door. "It's open!" She shouted loud enough for Mizore to get the point and come in, shutting the door behind her. No one else, that was good. "What is it Mizore-chan?"

"There was an attack in the dorm last night, I just...wanted to make sure you were ok..." Mizore was stuttering less and less around Takai, it was a nice thing to see. "And to let you know I am."

"An attack?" She blinked, her eyes going wide for a moment before she beat back the automatic fear and guilt. Maybe it wasn't her, maybe it was that blasted creature trying to find her again. "What happened?"

"Looks like a w-werewolf..." She frowned deeply and shuddered at the thought that maybe Gin had attacked someone. It definitely wasn't Gin and Takai knew what she dreamed was real in that instant.

"You think...Gin-san hurt someone?" Takai blinked and pushed herself up with her blanket wrapped tightly about her to gather up some clothes. Mizore seemed to like those small tees of hers, the form fitting black ones, so she grabbed one of those and gathered one of her many uniforms. She'd warned ahead about her problem with keeping clothes...together.

"If not him then who? Y-you were here...and I don't think there's another werewolf at the academy." Takai swallowed hard hoping that Mizore hadn't noticed.

"I hope Gin-san wouldn't do something so vile." She bowed her head as she wandered into her bathroom, muttering things beneath her breath as she listened to Mizore continue on about how she should warn Tsukune and Moka about how Gin might be doing evil things.

Takai let Mizore's voice fill the background while she looked over herself in the mirror. Her shoulder had a large circular scar, _not a dream, _the scars upon her neck, _it's not a dream, _and the claw marks across her chest. _You gave in. _She growled deeply, punching the mirror sending it shattering around her hand. _What have you done Takai...?_

* * *

**_Kind of short but I really wanted to get it out because I had the idea and, once again, perfect motivation. Enjoy and I"ll try to get up more soon._**_  
_


	14. Wonder In Violence

**_Sorry it's taking me a little bit, mom just got out of surgery and I've had to take care of her a lot. Busy, busy life. But anyway, time for writing._**

* * *

**Aiyoku**

The once human woman wandered about her forest home, pausing every so often and merely staring up into the sky letting the harsh rain fall upon her face and body. She felt odd, more than her usual anger and hunger she'd come to rely upon for a single minded focus. She felt... guilt. The inugami hadn't attempted to continue ravaging her with those claws and fangs after she had succumbed to blackness. In fact it was quite the opposite, she'd come to held protectively in the arms that had tried to kill her but she had attacked anyway.

What to do?

_They remain alive. _Came the hissing voice assaulting her mind as so many times before. This time she didn't immediately cower, she wanted to disobey, wanted to fight it. She gave a harsh growl and loped forward edging the forest around the dormitories of Yokai Academy. Her dark eyes gave short looks towards curtained windows, scenting the air for those she'd been ordered to kill. She did want to kill them anymore, the idea of their flesh and blood left a sour taste in her mouth. In short, she was actually thinking before she acted. Something her so called master had wished to remove from her human form.

_Kill them. _She shook her head as a decisive no. _Do it or die. _She recoiled at the very real threat, digging her claws into the nearest tree. _Do it now! _

* * *

**Takai**

"Who did I hurt even?" Takai muttered to herself, keeping far out of earshot from the students lined up at the infirmary door. "What is she a succubus?" Unlikely, she didn't have that aura about her from what Takai briefly remembered. There were flashes of the incident but she couldn't remember everything, remaining mostly a blur. But there were so many people lining up to give her their care among other things.

Finally the head nurse wandered out of the door and immediately was surrounded by students asking a myriad of questions. Takai merely stood barely within earshot to listen.

"She will live, barely, I must ask that only Laura's relatives remain to visit her. She isn't in a state to have so many guests." Takai cocked her side to the head for a moment before shuffling to the bench that had been abandoned in the chaos of students. "Please file out to your respective classes now."

Many of the students groaned in dismay as they trudged along the halls to classes and other such things. Takai however remained, she had to see the damage she'd caused that was making her so anxious and guilty all at the same time. She'd have to come up with a story to tell the nurse to get herself into that room. Somehow. Some students lingered only to be told with more determination that they had to leave. It was that way for a solid half hour until only Takai remained.

"You'll have to go too, you don't look to be a sister or cousin." The nurse sighed heavily growing tired of this whole issue.

"I will remain right here until she is well enough to see me." Takai gave a curt nod, hoping that her determination might spark something. "It is important."

"I'm not usually one to bother students, but for the sake of not being irritated..." She gave another hefty sigh and joined Takai on the bench. "Why are you so adamant?"

"I prefer not to share, if that is alright." Takai said sharply, attempting to quell any thoughts of something closer than maybe friends in the nurse's mind. It obviously didn't work.

"Relationships are rough things," she patted lightly on Takai's shoulder, garnering a short growl. "Er, just don't excite her too much. I don't want her stitches ripped."

Takai gave another curt nod and rushed in through the door only to stop dead in her tracks once her eyes fell upon the girl. She was a somewhat petite thing, looking pained but gentle in her rest. Takai didn't want to wake her, she needed the rest now more than ever. She would have scars, lots of scars. Takai caught the sight of several lines of black thread across the girl's arms and the bandage across her neck and collarbone. Takai winced at the damage she'd done, more laying invisible beneath the blankets set over the girl. She didn't bother to pull them back, scared of what she might find having been done by her own hand. Or more appropriately claws.

Suddenly her shoulders tensed, and hair became streaked with white. _Finish her! _She heard the voices in her head speak in unison. _Finish your feast Takai-san! _She attempted to ignore them but the hunger clawed inside of her, making her feel sick. _Devour her til she breathes no more! _Takai clumsily ran from the infirmary, a questioning look upon the nurse's face that she only half caught. She couldn't stop, not until she was safely out of the building and far from sight.

She couldn't remember ever crying before, but now with the voices in her head demanding of her what she so tried to resist and the girl she'd used the night prior fresh in her mind she couldn't seem to stop from crying. Tears blinded her as she ran in the forest, making her stumble and fall against the muddied ground. Still her tears didn't stop as she half pushed herself up, most of her body now caked in the grimy muck.

She didn't think, didn't so much as give a fleeting thought, raising her head and screaming into the rain and cold air. That scream mingled half with a howl as she fought changing in her distress. Everything was broken now, she couldn't protect the one she'd come to love, nor could she hide her true self soon. She was a threat to everything that lived, her restraint in shambles.

* * *

**Mizore Same Time**

Mizore's head shot up from its usual place propped against her arms. Her mouth gaped slightly at the screams she heard, not noticing that the whole class had shot their heads in the direction of the window as well. They slowly all came back to the empty desk in the room. Takai wasn't there, and the screaming - or was it howling? - sounding in the forest was distinctly feminine. She pulled the lollipop from her mouth and wrapped it in its wax paper before sliding it into her pocket.

Something was wrong with Takai and she had to find her. Now.

The yuki-onna's tricks that allowed her to stalk Tsukune were finally going to come in handy for other things. She slipped silently out of her seat while the class was still distracted and opened the door with a practiced silence before slipping out and shutting it behind her. _Now where is she?_

* * *

_**There we are, chapter fourteen I think it is. Little more drama, little more anguish. I really should think up a faster way to resolve this because Takai has already been put through hell and various fights. Umm if anyone wonders about the fights, I've never been good with writing them so I attempt to keep them as short as possible or something of that sort. Anyhow, enjoy my fans. **_


End file.
